Im just trying to find a place in this world
by The-freak-world
Summary: what if Burt Hummel had a little girl but when his wife died she was one and Kurt was five so his now dead wife's sister said she would take care of her till her freshman year.fourteen years later,her freshman year,she is back.(full summary inside) I swear it is better then it sounds please read!
1. Chapter 1

_What if Kurt had a sister but when his mom died Burt couldnt take care of her so he gave her to his sister? its kurts seinor year and his sisters Freshman year and she is back and she is completly difrent that Kurt?What will happen? what will kurt think? what will WMHS think?What will glee club think?And will she find love? read to find out _

* * *

_**I own nothing but The idea and Katie!sorry for the mistakes and errors. Hope you like it! This story start affter Pot-o-gold (also a link to a collection for outfits will be updated every time a new out fit is woren so check that out affter every story or what Katie looks like is in there) also im sorry if things dont happen how they did but its my world so HA**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie Hummel sighed as she looked around her new set her things down on her was so cought up in her own thoguts that she didnt hear her brother walk into the room.

"Hey Katie you ok?"Kurt asked and she jumped a little.

"Ya im fine Kurt it is just really wierd being back affter so long."She told him and turned around and faced him.

"I get it but you know how happy I am to have you back"He told her and gave her a hugged back she hadn't been able to hug her brother in 4 years. Her dad and Kurt had to stop visting when Kurt started high school because Kurt was so busy. So of course she couldn't be happier being back in Lima. Katie let go of her brother and ran a hand through her unstraighted hair."Well I'm gonna go and let you unpack. Oh BTW Finn and Carole will be home for dinner"He said and walked out of the room. Katie's sighed and started un-packing her clothes,shoes,Make up and other stuff took her about 2 hours to do. Kurt had anouced that dinner would be in half a hour right affter she was done she took her Ipod out and turned on her didnt relize it but she started singing along while she sang, she got on her laptop and cheecked her facebook didnt relize how long it was till she felt some one tap her went all ninja and fliped only to relize it was her dad she took out her ear buds.

"sorry dad I get scared easy"She told him laughing.

"It's fine,Katie,but dinners ready."He told her. Katie nodded and stood up and walked down stairs affter her in the kitchen she saw her step mom and her step brother she hadnt met them till now looked down and bit her lip.

"don't be shy Katie they are nice."Kurt said to Katie who looked up and gave him her "evil eye"and laughed.

"Hello Katie im is really nice to meet you. When your dad found out you were moving back he would stop talking about how excited he was"She said with a chuckle as she walked over to Katie to shake her hand which Katie of course shook ."This is my son Finn."She said and pointed to the boy behind her, who stood up the first thing she tought was he was so tall she was only 5'4 and him being at least 6'3 he walked over to her walked over to her.

"Hey"he said unsure of what say to her. she raised an eye brow at him and rolled her eyes she could read his face.

"Take a picture it will last longer 'your welcome' "She told him in a sassy/jokeing tone quoteing **_Akward _**and sat down by Kurt. He just bit his lip holding back a laugh.

"I should have warnd you Finn Katie is a freaking sass master"He said hit Kurt's arm.

"shut it Kurt"She laughed at her brother.

Once dinner was done Katie and Kurt went to her talk about school and stuff also just to get away from Finn who seemed kinda freaked out by Katie

"Alright Kurt people i should know about"she asked him laying upside down on her bed as kurt sat next to her.

"ok glee club probly the only people i know to hang out with."told her "they are great people I swear. I think One miss Katie Ryan Hummel should addition."He said and poked her laughed when he did.

"I dont know are you sure."She asked and he nodded like a mad man.

"Come with me to glee affter school tommrow and addition."He told nodded.

"Alright i will do it only because i love you"She said and hugged him."Now out i gotta sleep"she said and waved him out of her chuckled and left.

The next day Katie got up and started getting picked her clothes out got dressed and did her hair and make woke up and got ready they were both done they went down stairs and got Finn joined them sitting far away from Katie.

"Come on I dont bite Finn"Katie told him laughing as she put her bowl in the sink. Finn rolled his eyes while Kurt laughed.

"Me and katie are heading out so see ya"Kurt told him as Katie and him walked out the door.

Once they got to school and katie got her stuff she sighed and walked to her she heard the first rude comment.

"FREAK"she turned around and looked at the football player and rolled her the next one came"UGLY" that one hit home but she didnt show it.

"You know i would go and slap the smirk right of your face but I really dont want to get suspend on my frist day"She yelled and walked away from the eye's started watering and she couldnt see where she was going and ran into someone."Oh my god im so so sorry"She said and helped the person stand up.

"No worries"the person looked up to see a verry cute boy "Nice shirt"he said and that is when she relized he had an irsh accent"Im Rory Flanigan" he smiled and stuck his hand out

"Thanks and Im Katie Hummel."She smiled and shook his looked at her.

"Are you related to Kurt"he asked

"Yup he is my older brother."She told him"I just moved back from living with my aunt."She told the bell rang"Sorry i cant be late,Hope to see you around Rory."She said and walked away.

"You too Katie"He yelled and walked to his calsses.

Her day went on as at lunch she looked for her brother,she found him about two minutes later.

"Hey Kurt"She smiled and sat next to who was talking stoped and looked at she was crazy."Are you going to introduce me Kurtie"She laughed and shoved him (in then brother sister way).Everyone tensed when that happend.A boy next to kurt put his arm around him and pulled Kurt close."Did I do something wrong"She asked bitting her lip forgetting the metal ring on her winced and bit her cheek insted.

"If you are going to bully Kurt you have to go through us."An african amarican girl said in a sassy got really confused.

"Why would I bully my brother."She said looking the girl straight in the eye with sassy look. Everyone looked at kurt,like did she just say brother.

"Guys remember how I said that I had someone goming to live with me,and it was a suprise suprise I have a younger sister."He smiled and moved closer to smiled and waved."Ok before you ask what happend I will tell I was four my mom had my sister Katie. But when katie was one and I was five our my died and my dad could barly take care of me so when our mom's sister came to vist She offerd to take care of katie for him till her it is her freshman year and here she is. The only reason she didnt start the first day is because she lived in Kuntucky and moving all her stuff took forever!"He laughed and gave his sister a hug.

"Hi"She smiled at everyone."Are you going to tell me names because I really dont want to have to call people 'Hey you'"she chuckled and looked at her brother.

"Of course so we have,Rachel,you know Finn,Tina,Mike,Mercedes,Artie,Quinn,Santana,Brittany,Puck,Rory and my amazing boyfriend Blaine."He said and pointed to everyone and gave blaine a hug when he said his smiled.

"I know Rory I ran into him this morning on the way to class"She told her brother.

"Really cool"He things got qutie not a bad Rachel being Rachel opened her mouth and started talking.

"So if you are related to Kurt you must should try out for glee club today"She lifted her eyebrow.

"I was planing on dear."She smirked."Sorry I should warn you if you think Kurt is sassy you better watch out you got another thing comeing with me."She looked at Kurt,he just nodded and is when the lunch bell rang."Well see you all later"She smiled and walked away.

At the end of the day,Katie met up with Kurt and smiled at her brother and his didnt see her as she walked up to had to hold back a girly giggle when she saw them re-colected herself and walked over to them.

"hey hi"she smiled

"Ready"Kurt asked and linked arms with her and held Blaine's hand as they walked to the and BLaine showed me the dressing room and left to go in to the got dressed into what she had in her was so scared but she headed out to the took a deep breath before walking up to the mic.

"Hello Im Katie hummel and I am going to be singing No good deed from wicked"She smiled but it fadded when she heard Rachel gasp.

"Wicked is mine and Kurts I dont care if you are his sister no one can sing wicked in here other than us"She yelled at me "Plus as a sienor I dont think that a freshman could pull off a wicked song especially a fourteen year old."  
She told me and walked up to the fron of the stage

"Well you know Rachel my brother helped me chose this song last night and oh hunny anyone can sing it if the have the right voice and have practise which i do"She rolled her eyes and nodded at the bad to start.

**(spoken) Fiyero!**  
**(sung) Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**  
**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**

**Let his flesh not be torn**  
**Let his blood leave no stain**  
**When they beat him **  
**Let him feel no pain**  
**Let his bones never break**  
**And however they try**  
**To destroy him**  
**Let him never die:**  
**Let him never die:**

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**  
**Eleka nahmen nahmen**  
**Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:**

**What good is this chanting?**  
**I don't even know what I'm reading!**  
**I don't even know what trick I ought to try**  
**Fiyero, where are you?**  
**Already dead of bleeding.**  
**One more disaster I can add to my**  
**Generous supply?**  
**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**No act of charity goes unresented**  
**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**That's my new creed**  
**My road of good intentions**  
**Led where such roads always lead**  
**No good deed**  
**Goes unpunished!**

**Nessa:**  
**Doctor Dillamond:**  
**Fiyero:**  
**Fiyero!**

**One question haunts and hurts**  
**Too much, too much to mention:**  
**Was I really seeking good**  
**Or just seeking attention?**  
**Is that all good deeds are**  
**When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**  
**If that's all good deeds are**  
**Maybe that's the reason why**

**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**All helpful urges should be circumvented**  
**No good deed goes unpunished**  
**Sure, I meant well -**  
**Well, look at what well-meant did:**  
**All right, enough - so be it**  
**So be it, then:**  
**Let all Oz be agreed**  
**I'm wicked through and through**  
**Since I can not succeed**  
**Fiyero, saving you**  
**I promise no good deed**  
**Will I attempt to do again**  
**Ever again**  
**No good deed**  
**Will I do again!**

Once I was done everyone stood up and claped except for just gave Katie dagers.

"Well can you dance you dont need to be amazing but you need to be able to dance a little bit"She glared at her even just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back."She said and ran back stage and changed in to her dance class retured in her stuff and gave her music started and she started her dance.

**Everybody like a fiesta**  
**Everybody want to have fun**  
**Bring a couple friend and I'll bet ya**  
**They'll be hooking up with someone**

**Cause I'm tired of all the boys**  
**Who don't like to dance**  
**And if you don't like to dance**  
**You don't stand a chance**  
**So why you standing in the corner**  
**With your arms all folded?**  
**When you know that she's ready to dance**  
**Right up on ya**

**You got the money, money**  
**She's got the hottie body**  
**We want to party, party**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**  
**You pick the song they're playing**  
**She keeps anticipating**  
**All the while the Dj's saying**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**

**(hook it up baby, hook it up)**

**If you think you can just stand there**  
**Are you dreaming?**  
**It's gonna take a little bit more**  
**To have a chance with me is a good reason**  
**To mix it up out on the dance floor**

**[Rock Mafia:]**  
**So hell no we don't dance**  
**Less we don't stand a chance**  
**Than we pull up our pants**  
**And hit the dance floor baby**

**[Vanessa:]**  
**So if you want a chance**  
**Better get up and dance**  
**Less you can't really dance**  
**In that case stay at home players only**

**You got the money, money**  
**She's got the hottie body**  
**We want to party, party**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**  
**You pick the song they're playing**  
**She keeps anticipating**  
**All the while the Dj's saying**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**

**Please just drop it**  
**There's no stopping**  
**What could happen here tonight**  
**So I'll hook you up with my friends**  
**I'll hook you up with her friends**  
**No one's gonna feel alone tonight**

**You got the money, money**  
**She's got the hottie body**  
**We want to party, party**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**  
**You pick the song they're playing**  
**She keeps anticipating**  
**All the while the Dj's saying**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**

**You got the money, money**  
**She's got the hottie body**  
**We want to party, party**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**  
**You pick the song they're playing**  
**She keeps anticipating**  
**All the while the Dj's saying**  
**Hook it on up (hook it up)**

**[Rock Mafia:]**  
**Santa Ana Hook it up**  
**Montana Hook it up**  
**Hits Ville hook it up**  
**Louisville hook it up**  
**Bakers ville hook it up**  
**Victor ville hook it up**  
**South cali hook it up**  
**Sanford Valley hook it up**

Once she was done Rachel stormed out of the just rolled her eyes and looked at .

"Wow Katie that was amaizng Welcome to glee club."He smiled and dissmised sat on the edge of the stage and waited for Kurt and she didnt excpet was Mike to walk up to her.

"That was amazing and Brittany were the only two that could dance like and you only being fourteen and a freshman that was the best thing ever"Mike told me and gave me a hug.

"Wow thanks i dont think im that good but I gusse have Rachel challenge me made me do alot better."She told him and hugged walked walked up to Katie with Blaine.

"Ready to head out."He asked.

"yup i just need to run and get my stuff and be there in about four minutes"She said and stood up ran back stage and got her she came back Kurt and Blaine were being all mushy."Hey you two love birds I have food in my body that would like to stay there instead of make a reaprence due to the amazingly addorablness of you two"She chuckled as she jumped off the rolled his eyes.

"like she said she is a sass master"Kurt laughed and held blaine's hand walked out of the aditurium to his feel asleep on the way of what tomrrow would bring.

_**authors note:**_

_**Hoped you guys liked.I worked hard on this and im not gonna be happy with it but oh well., so please tell me why i could do better at and tell me what was good. So ya Review please pleas plesae it makes unicorns happy :D** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing but The idea and Katie!sorry for the mistakes and errors. Hope you like it! Also im sorry if things dont happen how they did but its my world so ya :D**_

_**Sorry it takes so long for me to update I have alot of school work and such but i promise i will try harder! Plus i had my first tri exams**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie woke up in her didn't remember being woken up so she figured someone carried her into her was lucky as a new student she didnt have home work the first day. She stretched as she get walked over to her closet and chose her clothes once that was done she went to the bath room and started doing her make she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and nodded an approval before heading down plopped next to Kurt after grabbing an apple they ate in silence but it wasnt an akward one they were both done they got up and got into Kurt's when they started talking.

"Ok i have some quetions for you mr"Katie smiled at her brother as he started the car.

"Ask away dear sister"He told her and started to back out of the drive way.

"how did you meet Blaine,How old is he,grade, and how long have you been together"

"Ok first,We meet when I was trying to spy on his old glee club,He is 17,he is a jounior,and almost a year and half"

"AWWWWWWW"She screached.

"Katie I love you but i would like to be able to hear today"

"Fine"She sighed and rolled her eyes as they pulled up to two of them get out of the car to be greated by Blaine and Mercedes."Hey hi"Katie smiled at the two

"Hey Katie"Mercedes smiled and linked arms with her while Kurt linked arms with Katie on the otherside and held Blaines hand.

"Hey..Mercedes right Im sorry Im really bad at names."She laughed and Mercedes nodded.

"It is Mercedes and that is fine. You did really good yesterday also no i mean no one has ever stood up to Rachel like that. So that was just amazing"She told me and looked at me with a smile.

"Well she needs to be take down a few pegs and Im gonna do it no matter what."Katie told them."No tells me what i can and cant sing no how talented or who they are."She told the group. Blaine just laughed.

"Kurt I like your sister she is awsome"Blaine looked at Kurt and bell rang and the four of them split ways

~~time skip~~~

It was now lunch time and Katie was walking through the hall when she saw football players walking

"Do you really want to do that dears"She asked looking at nodded and as one of them lifted the cup she leand back and dodged next one raised the cup but she grabbed it before he took a drink and smiled."Bye bye"She laughed and walked walked up to her."Hey Blaine"She smiled him

"No one has ever out smarted a slushie"He told her as the enterd the lunch they reached the table Blaine smiled"Its offical Kurt your sister the best person ever"He said and sat next him.

"Why what did she do"Kurt asked looking at Katie

"Well the foorball players were about to slushie her and the first one she dodged it and the second one she grabbed it from him and drank it" He laughed and sat next to whole table looked at Katie in shock and amazment."Well i got to go visting dolton till glee .See ya"He smiled and left.

"that is truly the coolest thing ever Katie"rory smiled at her as he sat next to blushed and looked didnt know whhy she was getting red,she hardly knew rest of lunch was spent talking about random things. Well the bell rang for class Katie hopped up gave her brother a hug waved at everyone else

"See you all later"She didnt relize that Rory was walking right next to her.

"So Katie,how was your day yesterday"He asked makeing her jump.

"Oh my god Rory you scared it was ok i mean first days are always bad."She told accdently let their hands blushed and looked down."Well i got to go to class see you later" she smiled and darted off.

"see you later Katie"rory whisperd.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

It was after school Me and Kurt walked into the Lima Bean to see Blaine with some was the frist one to walk over un-named guy looked at her.

"Blaine who is this?"the guy asked.

Blaine turned around."This is Katie"He said and gave her a hug."Katie this is sebastian."He smiled

"Hello I thought you said you had a I can see how people would confuse her for a boy"Sebastian 's eyes widened she rolled her walked up to the group affter he heard Sebastian's comment.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something Sebastian I couldnt hear you over the fact that I dont care you think"Katie stuck her hand on her sat in shock when he felt Kurt give him a hug aroud the shoulder.

"I am gay this is my boyfriendKurt and his sister Katie."Blaine said and pointed to Kurt.

"Nice to meet you "Sebastian said with a wierd tone in his voice.

"you too"He said"Im going to get my drink be right back."Kurt smiled and walked away giving his sister a nodded

"I've got to run to the restroom be back"Blaine told them and got up and walked back just as he left.

"I dont see why Blaine is with you or why he is friends with the she-male."Sebastian said to them and gave them a smirk and a dirty look.

"and why would he like you"Katie asked with an additude as she sat next to Kurt.

"Because look at me im hot"Sebastian said with a smirk."I gusse you or your brother wouldn't know anything about that now would you. Considering poor Kurt here looks like a girl and Katie dear you look like a man. Idea maybe you need to switch faces so no one has to ask if you are a male or female"

"And like you would know anythign about being hot,Sorry I'm not sorry"Katie smirked grabbed her brother's arm."See you later"She said and walked away with they were gone Katie looked at Kurt"you are bringing me to Dolton so I can show sebastian that he is just an idiot."Katie told her brother.

"Please do that guy is number one on my list of people I hate"He said as he started the car and they headed home.

Once they arived home Katie ran to her room and changed into her dance clothes and yelled she would be in the basment working out a something. Katie plugged her Ipod in and look through her songs when she heard her brother comeing down stairs.

"Find anything yet"He asked next to her.

"Yup now I just need to coreograph it."She smiled/smriked at Kurt."I love you but bye bye"She chuclked and kicked Kurt streached and got to work on her number.

~~~Time sikp~~

It was Lunch at school and Katie,Kurt and BLaine were all in Kurt's car heading up to Dalton.

"So why are we going to Dalton excatly?"Blaine asked the sighed so did kurt.

"To set the chipmunk in his place"Katie told him and looked back at him because Blaine was sitting in the back of car.

"The chimpunck?"Blaine asked confused by who they were talking about.

"Sebastian dear"Kurt said to Blaine well driving.

"Why excatly do we have to put Sebastian in his place."Blaine asked.

"umm because he told me that he dostn get why you are friends with me and dating my brother, also he said that me and Kurt should switch faces so people wont think he is a girl and I'm a guy."Katie expland to her brothers boyfriend as the pulled into the visters parking.

The three of them walked into Dalton's chior and Kurt let Blaine go heard a groups cheer the Blaine was said he was hear to vist and that is when Kurt walked in people cheered saying walked in set her music on a one turned to look at Katie.

"umm who is this"One asked pointing at Katie

"Im Katie Kurt's little sister and im hear to teach your leader Sebastian a leason."She smirked and started the music.

_Mamma told me not to waste my life _

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_And if they give you shh... _

_Then they can walk on by _

Katie walked right on over to Sebastian swaying her hips sassy like while singing. On the shhh part she put figure to her lips. By the end she stood a good five feet from him and on the last line of the song she waved her hand as if waving Sebastian off.

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground _

_And I can't hear a sound _

_But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah _

_Walk, walk on over there _

_'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah _

_Your words don't mean a thing _

_I'm not listening _

_Keep talking, all I know is _

Katie strutted right up to Sebastian and was super close to him and turned away on the "is". And Walked around the room away from him.

_Mamma told me not to waste my life _

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_And they can't detain you _

_'Cos wings are made to fly _

_And we don't let nobody bring us down _

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me _

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky _

_These wings are made to fly _

She sang and walked around the room and over to a few member of the warblers but she ended up right across from Sebastian.

_'Huh huh'... _

_I'm firing up on that runway _

_I know we're gonna get there someday _

_But we don't need no ready steady go, no _

_Talk, talk turns into air _

_And I don't even care, oh yeah _

Katie found a little path way between two couches. She strutted through them with a powerful attitude. All the warblers sat in amazement at the girl.

_Your words don't mean a thing _

_I'm not listening _

_Keep talking, all I know is _

_Mamma told me not to waste my life _

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_And they can't detain you _

_'Cos wings are made to fly _

_And we don't let nobody bring us down _

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me _

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky _

_These wings are made to fly _

She strutted over to two boys, one with blonde hair the other with brown.

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey _

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey _

She sang next to the boys then headed back over to Sebastian.

_You better keep on walking _

_I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy_

_You better keep on walking _

_I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy_

She walked closer to him and stood in front of him.

_Your words don't mean a thing _

_I'm not listening _

_They're just like water off my wings _

She circled Sebastian.

_Mamma told me not to waste my life _

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly _

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night _

_And they can't detain you _

_'Cos wings are made to fly _

_And we don't let nobody bring us down _

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me _

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky _

_These wings are made to fly _

_And we don't let nobody bring us down _

_No matter what you say it won't hurt me _

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky _

_These wings are made to fly..._

She ended in Sebastian's smirked and sassy walked back to her brother."Get it throught you head and let it seep into you probly damged brain from all the prouducts you use on your head. Me nor my brother could give flying tuck you think or say about us. Also just back off of Blaine he is taken and Love my brother. I hear you come around him again and try flirting with will be much more then a song that you get from me."Katie smirked and walked off waiting for Kurt and Blaine to join her.

"Yup my sister basicaly summed it up good bye"Kurt chuckled adn followed his sister.

"This is akward so bye"Blaine smiled and darted out of the room affter grabbing the cd player Katie warlbers sat in shock.

"That was something else"One said and the rest of them nodded.

_**authors note:**_

_**Hoped you guys tell me why I could do better at and tell me what was good. So ya Review please please plesae it makes unicorns happy :D** **Again im so sorry it took so long my school year is stressful. but i will try harder :D love you all readding this.** _**T****he song used is Wings by Little Mix.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing but The idea and Katie!sorry for the mistakes and errors. Hope you like it! Also im sorry if things dont happen how they did but its my world so ya :D**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**authors note:**_

_**Hoped you guys tell me why I could do better at and tell me what was good. So ya Review please please plesae it makes unicorns happy :D** _

**_I'm sorry I take so long to update school is crazy!_****_L Don't hate me! Also this isnt the best but it is more of a filler chapter. The next chapter should be up today because im almost done with it. It is verry deep and ya so :D Im sorry for words missing i went through and put them back in but they wont save!_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Duets" smiled and said as he walked into the choir room. "Now you can pick your partner. In one groups case a partners. Anyway I want you all to choose a song you guys love. Now it can be personal but it doesn't have to be. So chose your partners."He lets go to pick them. After about five minutes he asked us who was with whom. "Rachel?"

"Finn "she smiled. Katie sighed great she was going to over at her house.

By the end the list was:

Kurt/Blaine/Katie

Mike /Tina

Finn/Rachel

Artie/Rory

Sam/Mercedes

Santana/Brittany

Quinn/Puck

"Alright thanks guy all performances Friday" smiled and let us out. Katie grabbed her bag when she felt some one jump on her back. She squeaked. Then she heard Blaine's laugh

"BLAINE ALEXANDER ANDERSON!" she yelled as he jumped off her back. "I hate you "She laughed and her brother just rolled his eyes. As the three of them walked out of the choir room Kurt and Blaine held hands and Katie had her arms linked with Blaine's.

"Disgusting "They heard someone say. So they all turned around to see football players. "That is just utterly gross "He smirked. Kurt looked scared so did Blaine. Katie raised an eyebrow and stared at the guy.

"Excuse me? "She smirked "Did you say something "She asked the jock.

"Ya you heard me. You are just as gross as they are you are a loser." He chuckled and high fived his friends. "The three of you shouldn't be a loud on school grounds. It should be agenst the law"

"Whatever. At least I have a chance of making something of myself unlike you all who are most likely stuck in Lima their whole life. Tell me do you think you have a chance to get out of here and be something that isn't in sports. "Katie paused and looked at his face. "DIDN'T THINK SO "she yelled stomped her foot then flipped her hair in the guy's face. The three of them walked out of the school laughing.

"Katie the best thing you have ever said. "Kurt said in between laughs. Blaine nodded in agreement because he couldn't stop laughing. They all got into Kurt's car. Katie saw that he had left the chord to play your iPod on the speakers our Katie dove for it and plugged her iPod in and put on her

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt, Katie and Blaine were all sitting there Friday after school in the seats of the had convinced coach Beiste to force her football players to come and watch this all. First up was Rachel and fin of course.

"So we chose to sing they don't know by one direction. Because everyone thinks that we shouldn't be together and we don't know that we are made for each other" Rachel smiled as her and fin started singing. Katie zoned out of course she love loved one direction but she didn't want to her them ruining the song. Once they were done everyone clapped. Next was Quinn and puck.

"We are singing Lego house by end reason is because it feels like it fits our relationship "Puck smiled and the music started. Katie was shocked at how well they sang that song. This time she clapped. Next were Sam and Mercedes and they summer love by one direction because of their "summer fling" then Tina and Mike who sang truly madly deeply by one direction because they love each other so much. After them was Artie and Rory singing you need me but I don't need you by Ed sheer a because they know one day people will need them but they won't need other people. Then I was Santana and Brit they sang oath by cheer Lloyd because they are best friends forever no matter when! Then it was Kurt Katie and Blaine they all walked back stage and got changed quickly and Katie did her make up quickly and they walked out.

(**Kurt**_ Blaine _Katie all three *if two are combined it those two ex: **Kurt/Katie**)

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger_

_You should get some of your own_

**Count that money, get your game on**

**Get your game on, get ya, get ya, game on**

You can't stop looking me, staring at me

Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me

So get off of my face,

**You can't stop clickin 'bout me**

**Writin' 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,**

**I can't stop, it's what I gon' be,**

**My swagger's in check**

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_

_My swagger's in check_

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor_

_I got in check_

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

_Count that money, get your game on_

**You're a hater, just let it go**

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

**You should get some of your own**

_Count that money, get your game on_

Get your game on, get your game on

**You can't stop shoutin' at me, holler at me, be what I be**

You can't stop looking at, so get off of my way

_You can't stop youtubing me, on repeat, running this beat_

You can't stop this one is on me, i'm laughing all the way

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

**_My swagger's in check_**

Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor

**_I got in check_**

Swagger jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

**Count that money, get your game on**

_You're a hater, just let it go_

**Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**

You should get some of your own

_Count that money, get your game on_

Get your game on, get your game on

**_Hi haters, kiss kiss_**

**I see you later**

_Hi haters,_

It was very very very nice to meet you

I got it in check

**Get on the floor...**

**_Get on the floor..._**

_My swagger's in check_

**Get on the floor...**

_Get on the floor..._

I got it in check

At the end the three of them were out of breath Katie put her hand on her hip and looked at the jocks."Got something to say "She asked them thick with sass. They just sat there. "Didn't think so." She smirked and stomped her foot and flipped her hair and walked off stage. Kurt and Blaine followed behind her laughing.

"You truly are an amazing sister" Kurt said and gave Katie a hug. Blaine was just standing there so Katie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hug. They all laughed and walked to go get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SO SO SORRY! I have been crazy busy and i know i said this would be out the same day as the last chapter it is just I re-wrote it. So ya. Please enjoy. I will try my hardest to get them out sooner but i have a show comeing up in two weeks so we are crazy busy. anyway Read and Review thanks :D**

story time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Sunday Kurt went out with Blaine Finn was with Rachel and Burt and Carole were out also so it was just Katie. Alone. Which is how she felt all the time she just never showed it. Katie was scrolling through her Facebook page and saw

"_If only __**Katie Hummel**__ wasn't such a freak maybe she would be popular. I mean if her hair wasn't red and she didn't dress the way she did and took out the piercings. Maybe it would make her look more attractive*hint hint*LOSER" _Written by someone. Katie looked at the comments  
"_I think it would be a step I the right direction to make her somewhat attractive but her being fully attractive is like IMPOSSIBLE but maybe she wouldn't look like such a loser that is craves attention." _ Someone posted. She broke down crying she got up and looked into her mirror poked and picked out her flaws. That's when she got dressed really fast grabbed her money ran to the nearest store and bought what she needed.

It was not Monday morning, Katie looked at the box of stuff quickly ran to the bathroom and started. She hated the smell but it was worth it. Once that was done she ran to her closet a dug out the most hated box it was labeled "girly girl stuff" she sighed and opened it. Dug through it till she found the perfect dress. She sighed and got ready. She didn't feel herself, but oh well. She walked down stairs to see her family. She smiled at them it was a fake smile she hated herself like this or like anything.

"Good morning"

"Umm. Katie what happened to you. "Kurt asked

"What I dyed my hair and I'm wearing a dress "She said and sat down

"I can see that but why "He asked her concerned about his sister

"Because I can "She told him nicely stood up and got herself some fruit.

"Oh ok" Kurt said and raised his eyebrows. Once they were done eating Kurt and Katie got there bags and went to Kurt's car." Ok why you really did this" Kurt asked her

"Because I can and want to" She told her brother.

"Katie you were fine the way you were "

"Whatever just drive please?"

They got to school early because they had a glee thing in the morning. Finn came in right after them .As Katie walked in everyone's mouth dropped.

"K-Katie is that you "Rory asked her. She nodded

"What did you do to your hair?" Blaine asked coming over to them and played with the now blonde hair.

"I dyed it "She told him with a smile. Kurt sighed

"Hey I will be right back "he ran out. Katie sat next to Rory and smiled.

"Heyse smiled and looked at him

"HI "he said with no personality in his voice

"What is wrong "she asked him

"Nothing just the girl I like is changing" he said. "And I miss the old her" Katie being Katie didn't get it.

"Oh that sucks."

And the day went on like every day. Until lunch, Katie walked into the lunch room and she heard it."YOUR STILL UGLY KATIE" and everyone at the table laughed and yelled yes" GO GET SUGARY TO FIX YOUR FACE" again laughter and agreement. No one from glee was in the lunch room at that point so Katie ran out.

Later that day, Katie walked into the choir room blank faced. She didn't feel too well today. She didn't want to talk to anyone she didn't want to see anyone she just wanted to go home and cry.

"Hey Katie what's wrong" Rory walked over to her. She sighed she started to develop a crush on Rory but he would never like her so she gave up on it.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure you can talk to me about anything." He told her

"I'm sure "she said getting kind of angry

"Promise" he asked

"I AM FINE!" She screamed everyone looked at her "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT" She yelled walked out of the choir room crying. She broke it was just too much she didn't know what to do so she ran a little bit and just slid down the lockers curled her knees into her chest. She knew her make up looked like a mess but she didn't care. She heard footsteps coming out, she thought it would be Kurt.

"Go away Kurt I'm fine."

"I'm not Kurt but if you want your real brother I get it."She looked up and saw Finn

"What" she asked him sobbing

"What is wrong Katie you are usually so strong what has happened. "Finn asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing just don't feel good and when I don't feel good I just snap" Katie lied right through her teeth.

"Oh ok I will call Burt and have him come get you." He told her she nodded. Katie sat in front of the school till she saw her dad.

"Hey Katie bug you ok" He asked when she got in the car.

"Ya, just don't feel good I just need to take a nap. "She told her dad. He nodded and drove her home. Once inside Katie walked into her room, shut the door, locked it and started crying. She walked over to her mirror she had a picture of her natural hair her red hair and her now blonde hair she printed them all this morning. She compared them all the natural hair she was before a long time before she moved before everything red hair was a week before she moved. She diced that she wanted a change so that's what she did she got her lip pierced again and started wearing the hops went on a shopping trip and bought a whole new style of clothes. But brought along all her other clothes. She sighed and started sobbing. She sat on her bed opened her lap top and started looking through her photos from when she was little ones with her and Kurt ones before everything happened. She heard a knock on her door.

"Go away" she told them.

"Katie I'm not going away till you talk to me" she was shocked at who it was. It wasn't her dad or her brother but it was Finn. She slowly got up and opened the door.

"What do you want "she asked him sitting on her bed. He followed her and sat next her.

"Katie I know we just met and we don't know each other but I can tell when something is wrong with people. What is going on "He asked his step sister? Katie looked at him got up and looked out in the hallway making sure that no one was there then shut the door.

"You want to know what's wrong. As much as I missed and as much as I love my brother I feel like it was a mistake coming here all that has happened is I have been getting bullied to the point where I change who I am to try and be perfect. "She told him. "That's why I changed who I was before I came here .I was never like I was as red haired me either that was me trying to fit in. Kurt knew how the new me acted. But the true me dressed in dresses and vintage stuff and loved tan colors. I just can't win no matter what I happens end up getting it wrong. Yes I did have my lip pierced before just one side and no hope. I just hate what I have been doing to myself I just want to go back to the Katie I was before moving. "She fell onto her bed head in hands sobbing. Finn wrapped her in his arms like an older brother would and held her tight.

"Katie just be you. The Katie before you came her the Katie you truly are. The Katie that you want to be "He told her as she sobbed into his chest

"I don't know who "the real Katie is anymore "I have changed her so much that it's all jumbled together." She told Finn. Finn looked down at her.

"Well then I'm gonna help you find the Katie that you want to be. And that is a promise. I just want to see my step-sister smile again." He told her

"Then can we go and get me some hair color remover this blonde is bother the crap out of me. I feel like Barbie." Katie laughed and wiped her eyes. Finn nodded and stood up offering his hand to help her up.

"Of course." He laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was the next day Katie didn't eat dinner last night because she was so tired. So she had her natural hair color back. So when she woke up she looked in the mirror and saw her lip rings sitting on the desk. She sighed and picked them up and put them in. She smiled at herself, it felt like things were falling in place. But she knew the moment she thought that her life was going good it would kick her right back down if not harder. But for now she was going to enjoy the up side. She walked over to her closet and picked her outfit out. Something just normal. She did her make and walked down stairs. "Good morning" she said in a sing song voice.

"Whoa Katie is that your natural hair color. "Carole asked.

"It is "She smiled and sat next to her brother .It felt weird to not be un-comfortable. Not to be in her skirts and not in her "odd" clothes.

"It looks really nice. I can now see how much you and Kurt look alike. It truly is kind of weird" she laughed and sat down at the table. For once Katie could go through a whole breakfast without being silent she actually talked.

Kurt, Finn and Katie all left at the same time that day. It was nice to finally feel close to Finn they maybe step-siblings. They walked into the school Finn was greeted with a kiss from Rachel they held hands and Kurt was greeted with a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Blaine. The five of them laughed as they walked down the hall. They all split up when Katie said she had to run to the bathroom before class. Katie smiled more than she ever had. As she walked to class she started to think about Rory. About how cute he was, sure they didn't talk much but he was still really sweet and cute and adorable. She smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway in her own little world when she felt something ice cold hit her face she realized she was slushed. She just smiled at the person as she wiped her face off. Licked her lips and chuckled.

"Thank you I was feeling a little tired today. Cherry good choice is taste really good." she told them as she walked off to the bathroom smiling. She walked into the big stall and changed her clothes. Walked out saw he make up was a little messed up so she brought out her make up touched it up and walked out of the bathroom still smiling. She was just having a good day no slushy is going to change that. She went to her locker and put her slushed clothes in there and got her books out. When she closed her locker she saw Rory standing at his locker so she walked over to him.

"Hey Rory" she smiled at him

"Hey whoa Katie is that you" he asked

"It sure is"

"You look amazing. I see how you Kurt look alike now."

"Everyone see it now it is weird. Do you really think I look amazing?" she asked him leaning on the lockers

"I sure do." He said with his amazing accent. "More than amazing, perfect." Katie blushed and turned her head into the lockers to hide her face. They both laughed when she did that. They talked about random stuff before the bell rang. They hugged and walked away.

Then when lunch came around, glee club was at their usual table couples by each other. Katie got her lunch and sat down next to Kurt who was on her right and Rory who was on her left. The chit chat stopped when Katie sat down.

"Katie is that your natural hair color?" Mike asked. Katie nodded

"I like it a lot better than the blonde you looked like a Barbie doll and it was weird." Santana told her. And the chit chat started again.

"So Katie as much as I hate to say wants me to tell you that you got the solo for sectionals and get to choose your duet partner. You also can pick the songs." Rachel told Katie "I know I was kind of rude to you the first day you were here and I'm sorry. I was just jealous of your voice. And that never happens." Rachel said.

"That is amazing and its ok don't worry about it. And that is really cool" Katie said and then took a bite of food. She felt arms go around her she looked over to see Rory hugging her. She hugged him back and blushed.

"Of for the love of everyone at the table please just get together" Santana yelled at them and threw her roll at them and laughed. That made them blush and look away. Katie bit her lip and started eating. After lunch Katie threw her trash away and saw Rory.

"Hey Rory. "She smiled at him

"Hey Katie" he smiled back and her when he talked his accent was think. Katie nearly died.

"Did I ever tell you I love your accent" She asked him

"No but thank you"

"Wanna know a secret?" she asked him

"Uhh sure"

"Well I lived in Kentucky when I was I eight grade but before I lived in Tennessee so I have a southern accent. I just learned to hide it."She told him

"No way" he said as they walked down the hallway together.

"It's true" she said "ready?" she asked him. Rory nodded." Hi Rory" she said with a thick country accent.

"Whoa"

"I know right "she said again

"That is really an amazing accent"

"Thanks but yours is better." Katie blushed. The bell rang, they both sighed

"See you in glee" Rory shouted over his shoulder to her.

"Yeah see you then."

Katie got through the rest of the day. When the final bell rang she ran to the library and printed something out. Sheet music.

In glee club Katie was smiling and laughing. She was sitting with her brother Blaine Rory Finn and Rachel. They were laughing at a stupid joke Finn told. Katie rolled her eyes at her step-brother. They talked for another five minutes when walked.

"Good afternoon guys." He smiled and set his stuff down his chair. "How are you all?" He asked them. He got just mumbled response. "Ok to start off" He got cut off by Katie.

"Umm may I say something?" she asked standing up he nodded and said of course. "As you all can tell I have had an off week. I went from having red hair and being sassy to have Blonde hair and dressing not like myself. Well neither of those people. This girl in front of you right now is me. I'm insure I hate everything about myself apart from my eyes. I used to self-harm I used to no eat or if I ate too much I would drink warm salt water to get the empty feeling back. I know what you're thinking all this, I'm lying no fourteen year old knows how that feels. While believe what you want. But I swear to you it's all true. Why do think when I dressed the way I did when I moved her. To hide my scars, why do think I would always eat small amount at lunch because my stomach isn't used to so much food. It was just hard to get told that you're never enough for anything by someone you thought was your friend. So what do you do when that happens you change who you are to try and be enough. But I'm just done, no more not being me. I gonna be me till the day I die now." She smiled and grabbed something out of her bag passed it out to the band." I don't want anyone to ever feel the way I did. And if you do know its ok not to be ok." She said and nodded at the band.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror...

Why am I doing this to myself?

Losing my mind on a tiny error,

I nearly left the real me on the shelf ...

"no,no, no, no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay...

Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are

(Who you are)x11

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?

I forgot what to do to fit the mould , yeah!

The more I try the less it's working yeah yeah yeah

Cause everything inside me screams, "no,no,no,no..."

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.

But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no, egos

Fake shows like woah

Just go, and leave me alone

Real talk real life

Good love goodnight

With a smile that's my home

That's my home

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay

Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are

Who you are

Katie was crying in the end. Everyone in glee went over to her and gave her a hug.


End file.
